4C
Clark Christian Cameron Callahan, or 4C, is a literal powermonger in the town near Kitch's hideout. 4C and his organization control trade and electricity, and his primary goal is to accumulate as many arc pellets as possible in his quest to get the power grid up and running. Prior to the outbreak, 4C headed the power division of Sky Medix, and developed the arc power cells that power the Sky Medix medical delivery drones. Since the outbreak, he has been running his operations in an arcade. Early Life 4C grew up on the streets of Boston with his older brother. Even though he was younger he seemed to always be looking out for his brother, protecting him from bullies and keeping him out of trouble. From an early age 4C wouldn’t back down from anyone and was quick to fight. This earned him a reputation and by the time 4C became a teenager people knew it was best to leave him and his brother alone. 4C easily fit into the street life and actually made a bit of a name for himself as a lower level thug during his teenage years. He was very street smart and as he got older he gained a natural ability to know when to talk and when he needed to be aggressive in order to get his point across. 4C’s brother did well in school and while he was in high school he was awarded a scholarship to a prestigious university. 4C was very proud of his brother and looked up to him for what he had accomplished. After 4C graduated high school he wanted to follow in his brothers footsteps so he enrolled in a local community college but never gave up the thug life. Short on money, he started running a fencing ring to pay for college and hired a couple thugs to do his dirty work. His fencing operation began to demand more and more of his time and 4C ended up dropping out of college after less than a year. Meanwhile, his brother graduated college with honors and was quickly offered a job. Within a year he was recognized in the company as an up and comer and also met the woman of his dreams. Within a short time they were engaged to be married. His brother went back to Boston to track 4C down and ask him to be his best man at the wedding. When he found 4C he quickly realized how far his little brother had slipped into the life he had left behind. 4C told his brother how proud he was of him for going to college and changing his life. He told him about going to community college and dropping out. Knowing his brother wouldn’t accept charity he offered 4C a loan to go to a university. It took some convincing but 4C inally accepted his brother’s offer and left Boston and his street life behind. While in college 4C discovered he enjoyed the study of advanced energy and had a knack for mathematics. He could do some of the lesser advanced equations like thevenin's theorem and kirchoff's law in his head. After finishing his prerequisites 4C pursued a degree in energy resources engineering and eventually earned his doctorate. While studying for his doctorate 4C discovered Arcanum. He knew what it could do and wanted to prove its potential as an alternate form of energy. After he received his doctorate he started his research on Arcanum but without proper cutting edge lab equipment his research was plagued with setbacks and lost funding. During 4C’s first year in college his brother gave him the news that he would soon be an uncle. Some months later he was there at the hospital for the birth of his niece. After several years 4C’s brother and his wife decided to open their own engineering consultation company. Their company required them to travel a lot and to show his gratitude for all his brothers help 4C gladly accepted the responsibility of looking after his niece while the two were out of town. On rare occasions 4C would take his niece to his Arcanum lab where she showed interest in the inner workings of all things electronic. In his free time 4C began to teach her electronic theory and showed her how to apply it practically. He wouldn’t buy her a new tablet if she broke it, he would make her fix it herself. Background 4C discovered arcanum in the South Deep gold mine in South Africa while working on his doctorate in energy resources engineering. He focused all his attention on arcanum, trying to prove that arcanum was a viable source of renewable alternate energy. 4C was approached by Mitchell Scott, who tried to convince 4C to come work for Sky Medix. 4C initially refused, but relented after Mitchell Scott showed him the progress being made on arcanum at the Sky Medix labs. 4C agreed to work lead on the project, and developed the prototype arcanum power cells. With 4C's help, the arcanum technology was quickly adapted for the Sky Medix medical delivery drones. After the outbreak, he started calling himself "4C" in an attempt to hide from those who blamed Sky Medix for the outbreak. Since the outbreak, 4C has been working on a large, full size arcanum cell that would use a few hundred arc pellets and power both the Sky Medix facility and eventually the whole power grid. Personality 4C is a no-nonsense businessman, focused on the end goal and not worrying about what it takes to get there. He is sarcastic and impatient, especially with Hashtag, and loves telling teenagers to aimlessly move boxes around. 4C has shown signs of having a softer side, keeping photos of his niece Maya on his desk. Relationships Family Maya Maya is 4C's niece. Before the outbreak, 4C used to babysit Maya when her parents weren't around, which was often. After her parents died during the outbreak, Maya ended up living with 4C. 4C took advantage of having Maya around and hired her to move boxes, chase fringers, and carry out various other tasks. 4C did not give Maya any freedom or independence, and the resulting unfortunate living situation caused Maya to run away. 4C realized that he had taken Maya for granted and used all his resources to track her down and bring her home. 4C and Maya reunite at the Sky Medix Virology Lab. Allies Mitchell Scott Mitchell Scott and 4C met while the latter was giving a presentation on arcanum as a viable source of energy. Mitchell brought 4C on board at Sky Medix to work on developing arcanum power cells. Since the outbreak, 4C has continued to work with Mitchell Scott, providing power to keep the Sky Medix Virology Lab up and running, and working on getting the power grid up to get more lab facilities running. David (Drone Hunter) David and 4C worked together at Sky Medix, David working on the drones and 4C working on the arcanum power cells. Hashtag Hashtag works for 4C and is 4C's primary salesmen in the organization. Hashtag is always out to prove himself to 4C, and craves 4C's approval so much that Hashtag is willing to go to almost any length to get it. 4C doesn't appear to care much for Hashtag, using him as a pawn to get more arc and get things done, though 4C trusts Hashtag more than his other cronies. Thugs (AJ and Greg) AJ and Greg are 4C's muscle men, and 4C treats them as disposable tools to get what he wants. 4C sends the thugs to rough up Kitch and to find Maya. Enemies Kitch 4C believes Kitch stole his drone and kidnapped his niece, causing 4C to send out everyone in his organization to try and get rid of Kitch. 4C did not realize that Kitch was Mitchell Scott's son, and upon realizing that, tried to make amends at the Sky Medix Virology Lab, but Kitch still resented 4C for how he treated Maya and for sending his men after them both. Rick Rick resents 4C due to his continued involvement with Sky Medix. Though Rick ceded to 4C's thugs when he had Kitch and Maya in custody, Rick continued to go after 4C's niece and Mitchell Scott's son, tasking Hashtag with stopping them. Appearance 4C wears black-rimmed glasses, has a beard, is always holding a cigar, and is most often seen wearing pajamas, sandals and a robe in town and around the arcade. At the Sky Medix Virology Lab, 4C is more cleaned up, wearing a button up shirt and vest, but still sporting sandals. Web Series 4C initially appeared as a stereotypical mob-style villain, but over time was revealed to be a good guy working with Mitchell Scott to save the world. Movie 4C is one of Kitch's primary antagonists, though 4C is more humanized in the movie than the web series. Comic 4C is in the comic too. Category:Characters Category:Characters:Main Characters